Esmeraldas y Zafiros
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Amar a Cross Marian es un error, y ella lo sabe. Pero es peor dejarse amar por él, porque eso la destruiría. -CrossxCloud- *spoilers chap. 137*


_Los dioses son extraños. No se conforman con convertir nuestros vicios en instrumentos para acosarnos y apesadumbrarnos. Nos arrastran a la ruina a través de lo que hay en nosotros de bueno, amable, humanitario y afectivo._

_De Profundis, _Oscar Wilde.

**E**smeraldas _y_** Z**afiros

Él la había amado desde siempre. Odia admitirlo, es más, hasta el día de hoy lo niega.

Lo niega, aun después de 13 años.

Pretende que no recuerda la primera vez que la vio cruzar el umbral de la Orden, caminando al lado de su Maestro, tan llena de calma y apacible curiosidad por aquel nuevo y enigmático sitio. El sonido de sus pequeños tacones al chocar contra el piso fue lo que hizo que él levantara la cabeza de entre aquella enorme pila de libros y papeles.

Dice haber olvidado cuan abiertos se sorprendieron sus ojos verdes al contemplar semejante radiancia, lo hipnotizado que lo dejaron esos azulados zafiros cuando lo encontraron, y el cómo se le paró el corazón por un segundo cuando ella le sonrió.

Nunca antes nadie le había sonreído de aquella forma.

...

Cross abrió los ojos lenta y cansadamente, apenas tenía una ligera idea de dónde estaba. Sintió su cuerpo envuelto en sabanas de seda, y entonces, cayó, cuan roca sobre su cabeza, la resaca. Gruñó, adolorido, y se dejó ir nuevamente hacía atrás, aterrizando su cabeza en lo que parecía una nube mientras la maraña de cabello escarlata le cubría los ojos. Así permaneció, estático, con los brazos firmemente extendidos hacía los lados y los ojos cerrados, tomando hondas bocanadas de aire en un fallido intento de calmar las náuseas. Cuando se percató del amplio espacio que tenia en la cama supo que faltaba algo, pero todo estaba tan oscuro y él tan agotado que el esfuerzo que hizo para prender la lámpara en la mesita de noche le pareció sobrehumano. Cuando por fin lo logró, se incorporó, y lanzó una mirada fugaz pero minuciosa a su alrededor. Ni una señal de vida.

"¿Antoinette?" preguntó al vacío, y sólo le respondió el eco de su voz reflejado en las cuatro paredes de la lujosa habitación. Cuando por fin su cerebro aturdido por el dolor proceso la información y entró en conciencia de que nadie le respondería, volvió a tumbarse sobre las numerosas almohadas, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido nuevamente, suponiendo que Antoinette ya habría vuelto para cuando despertase.

Pero ninguna Antoinette le respondió cuando dejó salir un leve, casi patético "¿Hola?", unas tres horas después. Suspiro resignado, y tras diez minutos, cuando decidió levantarse para vestirse y salir de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, notó una mancha roja sobre un papel puesto bajo la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Lo tomó con cuidado y el sello de un beso carmesí lo observo con casi triste indiferencia. La carta dentro del sobre citaba lo siguiente:

_"Querido Cross,_

_Me pesa en el alma no estar ahí cuando despiertes..."_

"No tanto como me pesa a mi el precio de esta habitación, que ahora tendré que pagar yo" pensó desoladamente, rodando los ojos, agobiado. Continuó:

_"... pero temo informarte que me ha surgido un asunto de suma importancia y debo salir de la ciudad por un par de meses..."_

Era su intención sincera seguir leyendo lo que aquella hipócrita mujer se había molestado en escribir, sin embargo, cuando vio las cincuenta guineas sobre la mesa el motivo para hacerlo desapareció. Arrugó el papel, lo arrojó a la basura, donde cayó entre una botella de Romane Conti y dos cajetillas de cigarros vacías. Se vistió sin prisa, revisando con minuciosa atención y casi ridícula vanidad hasta el más mínimo detalle de su atuendo. Pagó 10 guineas en la recepción, pidió un coche y encendió un cigarrillo mientras dejaba el vestíbulo. No fue sino hasta que hubo salido del hotel que se percató de que estaba lloviendo.

Llegó su carruaje, el empleado tras él se despidió, y al abordar ordenó de inmediato que lo llevasen a la estación de trenes.

Era ya una costumbre para él esconder tras su porte majestuoso la horrible tortura física que se experimentaba después de una noche de copas; la cabeza le daba vueltas, los músculos de las piernas le punzaban como miles de picaduras de serpiente, y en aquel momento utilizaba para mantener los ojos abiertos y terminar su cigarrillo toda la concentración de la que era capaz en tales condiciones.

_¿Antoinette?_ Antoinette había salido de su mente en el momento en que encontró las monedas de oro sobre el buró.

Y entonces, de la nada, sin motivos exteriores ni razón de ser, llamó desde los rincones más polvosos de su memoria un recuerdo efímero, distante, casi relativo, y sin que él pudiese hacer algo para bloquearlo, flotó inevitablemente en el humo del espacio presente, nítido, con un aroma a dulce nostalgia y gratos escalofríos medrosos.

_"¿Porqué haz hecho eso?" las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro contraído entre enojo y confusión de la joven le dio un vuelco a su corazón._

_El estrés del incómodo silencio en aquellos instantes ejerció, entonces, sobre su persona, la actitud equivocada. _

Se llevó por impulso una mano a la mejilla, y casi puso sentir por segunda vez el dolor de la bofetada que Klaud le propinó aquella vez. El cigarrillo resbaló de entre sus labios y cayó sobre su pierna derecha, pero no lo notó hasta que sintió el ardor en la piel, y maldijo en voz tan alta que el cochero dio un brinco de susto.

No, no era por el dolor. El dolor es lo de menos, cuando los finísimos pantalones que te costaron casi una libra esterlina tienen una quemadura de cigarro.

...

Unos tres meses más tarde, se vio obligado a volver a la Orden, y en breve divisó a Klaud Nine caminar con su porte majestuoso por uno de los pasillos, andar de tacones altos resonando contra el piso como toques en una pared hueca; su cabello rubio ahora corto y lacio, probablemente para más comodidad en su trabajo, y el mono Lau Jimin yacía recostado en su hombro derecho, probablemente dormido. Hacían ya cuatro años desde la última vez que la vio. No pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente, mientras avanzaba con pis de plomo, algo nervioso incluso (pero su orgullo y sus costumbres le impedían mostrarlo), a comportarse como el reverendo patán que siempre le había demostrado, sin querer, a Klaud que era.

"¡Pero que bella coincidencia!" exclamó alegre, con voz moderada, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo. Ella suspiró.

"No es coincidencia, Cross," dijo, resignada, "deja ya de jugar al idiota encantador."

"Oh," alzó una ceja, "así que, ¿te parezco encantador?" se jactó, casi en broma. Ella rodó los ojos y trato de seguir caminando, arrastrando a Cross pues se negaba a soltarle.

Llegó entonces uno de esos cortos lapsos de tranquilidad, que él aprovecho para contemplarla con ojos entrecerrados (la verdad es que hacía días que no dormía, aunque su orgullo de poderoso caballero galante le impedía mostrar algo que no fuese lo contrario).

Notó las minúsculas pecas, manchas solares tal vez, que se asomaban por el escote de su espalda, cubriéndole los hombros; el aroma violetas de su cabello, y el delicioso e inidentificable perfume de su piel, exhalando una suave nostalgia.

Si, Klaud Nine lo volvió loco, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca creyó que existiesen en él, ¡y ni siquiera lo notaba!

La detuvo lentamente, jalándola hacía atrás, se paró frente a ella y, como un niño a su madre, la tomó de la mano y le dijo con seriedad:

_"Toma una copa conmigo."_

Las palabras salieron con tal seguridad, y la vez timidez, que Klaud abrió los ojos algo impresionada, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa tan dulce que tuvo que mirar a otro lado para responder.

"Esta bien" dijo secamente.

¿En verdad aquel hombre, que en esos momentos lucía tan gentil y educado, era un embustero, un vicioso y un patán? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Quería dinero? ¿Diversión, compañía? ¿Quería amor, o llevársela a la cama?

Eran todas esas interrogantes las que hacían que brotara en su pecho una especie de desesperación ahogada cada vez que le hablaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como un hombre decente, o por lo menos fingir que lo era por unos instantes, para que ella pudiera amarlo?

"Bien," la jaló de la mano, "vamos." Ella arqueó una ceja.

"¿Ahora?" comenzó a empujarla hacía él; Cross asintió, sonriente. "Pero le dicho a Sokaro que..."

"¡Al diablo con Sokaro!" exclamó animado, en voz tan alta que resonó por todo el corredor; el contraste del resto de sus facciones con su sonrisa en aquel momento, exhalaban un aire de enojo, casi imperceptible, pero que ahí estaba.

"Tengo algo que discutir con él" soltó la mujer, casi con disculpa.

"Pero ya es un poco tarde para tener una pelea verbal con ese engendro," comentó Cross con apatía tal de un niño al que le niegan un juguete, "te dará una paliza" se burló.

"¿Quién eres tú para llama engendro a alguien?" murmuró Klaud por lo bajo, como para sí, resignada, y entonces al alzar la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron, casi perdiéndose. Ella sacudió la mano, en un intento de que la soltase.

"Sólo tardaré unos minutos," compensó, "te veré en la sala" y con elegante andar avanzó, las agujas bajo sus talones chocando contra el piso.

Cross sonrió, realizado, y emprendió camino en dirección opuesta. Al llegar se dejó caer suavemente entre los cojines de terciopelo castaño, y miro al techo con la expresión más grande de fastidio de la que es capaz un ser humano. ¿Por qué diablos tenían esos cerdos del Vaticano que mandarlo perseguir y vigilar como a un criminal?

Si Cross Marian quiere escapar, lo hará, porque Cross Marian es magnifico, omnipresente y omnipotente.

Pero a esos imbéciles no les cabía en la cabeza.

"Joder," maldijo entre dientes, mirando con odio penetrante al nervioso guardia volteado alrevez, mientras su cabeza pendía del respaldo del sillón.

Klaud llegó unos veinte minutos después, ligeramente disgustada, y se sentó a su derecha cruzando las piernas.

"Te dije que ese mandril te pondría una paliza", Lau Jimin profirió un chillido ofendido. "Cierto, ni un mandril es tan incivilizado" la rubia rió levemente.

Les sirvieron una copa mientras Cross se quejaba ruidosamente de la dudosa calidad del vino. Klaud trató de entablar una conversación seria, acerca de la actual situación de la Orden, del Arca prácticamente estacionada sobre el edificio, de los Noé, de la falta de Exorcistas...

"Klaud, ni quisiera hablar de cosas tan desagradables" exclamó caprichosamente, extendiendo el brazo para rodearle los hombros; Lau Jimin abrió el hocico, dirigiendo los diminutos colmillos hacía su mano, pero él lo esquivo y le dio un manotazo 'amistoso'. "Buen intento" el simio chilló, corrió al regazo de su dueña, y la miro con enormes ojos suplicantes.

"No molestes a Lau," ordenó indignada, "él no es Timcanpy."

"Él empezó," se acomodó para que su rostro quedara justamente mirando el de ella sin necesidad de lastimaste el cuello, "trató de morderme."

"Oh, es verdad." Klaud miró a un lado, casi indiferente, "Rivalidades entre miembros de la misma especie."

"Técnicamente" rió Cross, tomó una manzana del frutero y se la ofreció al mono. "_Paz._" El pequeño la tomó con desconfianza y corrió al rincón opuesto del sillón, cual ladrón, y empezó a comerla. Klaud rió un poco y sonrió, algo enternecida.

El resto de la vela transcurría sin eventualidad, hasta que llegó el inevitable comentario casual,

"Recordé el otro día," dijo Cross, y le dio un sorbo a la que era su segunda copa, "la vez que te besé y me diste una bofetada" soltó una ligera carcajada.

Ella tardó un instante en reaccionar.

"Oh, eso. No fue por el beso en sí" lo trato como un asunto de mínima importancia, "fue por lo que hiciste después", y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Cross soltó una risotada irónica tan ruidosamente que Lau se sobresaltó.

"No era muy bueno con las damas entonces."

"Aun sigues sin serlo, al menos con las de verdad" dijo ella con seriedad.

El General detuvo la copa que se dirigía a sus labios con un movimiento tan brusco que el vino se desbordó sobre sus pantalones.

"¡Ya es la segunda vez!" se levantó un salto, agitando los brazos.

Estaba tan harto, tan cansado, de no poder complacer a aquella mujer. Todo lo que hacía y decía ella lo trasversaba a su favor; cada comentario suyo, ella lo tornaba en una acusación hacía su vida viciosa y sus costumbres vacía; hacía las mujeres que habían caído en sus brazos, las cajetillas que fumaba todos los días, las ropas costosas que siempre se veían arruinadas por la ineptitud que pensar en ella le causaba...

Sin embargo, se controló. Tomó un hondo, muy hondo respiro, se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente, y volvió a sentarse.

"Odio que se manche mi ropa" dijo, fastidiado, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Lo sé" respondió Klaud, imperturbable, acariciando la cabeza de Lau Jimin. "Yo también lo estaría, si gastara en ello la mitad de lo que tú."

Por fin, la conversación se tornó más relajada.

Claro que, media hora después, Cross estaba tan ebrio que nada de lo que Klaud pudiese decir lo habría presionado; relajó ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, se quejó un más escandalosamente sobre la calidad del vino (aunque, para el caso, seguir ingiriéndolo); su alumno menos preferido (el único, de hecho), apareció seguido por un perro el Vaticano, enojado, le tiró una pila de papeles encima y trato de preguntarle algo sobre el Arca de Noé. El hombre de cabello trenzado se lo llevo casi arrastrando, alegando que no tenia permitido hablar con el General.

"¿Porqué no le dices lo que quiera que sea so que sabes?" preguntó su acompañante una vez que los otros dos hubieron desaparecido tras el arco de la entrada.

"Porque un no es tiempo" respondió con gravedad, mirando su copa. "Quiero que este preparado para lo que viene."

Klaud lo miró pensativa mientras él tomaba otro sorbo.

No estaba tan ebrio, ni era tan insensible como ella había pensado.

Obviamente el muchacho le importaba algo, aunque quisiera ocultarlo; y era normal. Lo había llevado consigo tres años, trato de instruirle, en menor o mayor medida, algo de conocimiento, y le mostró el mundo como es: un lugar en el que muchas veces deberás pagar las deudas de otros, y también atormentar a alguien más con las que te pertenecen.

Una de las cosas que a Klaud le gustaban de Cross era como él contemplaba al mundo a través del cristal de su copa de sórdido y cínico realismo; como hacía de todo suyo, y la facilidad con la que arrojaba a la basura lo que ya no le servía.

Cuando se percató de que sus ojos se negaban a apartarse del perfil de aquel hombre, supo que era hora de retirarse. Se puso de pie elegantemente, Lau Jimin trepó a su hombro, y le dio al General una de esas miradas en las que ves al otro como si en su lugar hubiese solo un espacio hueco.

"Debo irme. Mañana tengo asuntos que atender" él le sonrió, asintió, pero cuando Klaud se tambaleó al dar un paso en falso, tal vez por el vino, o por la alfombra arrugada, o probablemente por traición de su subconsciente, Cross se puso de pie de un salto y la tomó por la cintura.

Nunca antes, ni en el más grave estado de sobriedad, hubiera notado cuán verde eran sus ojos; si, sabía que ese era su color, pero ahora se percataba por primera vez del brillo y profundidad de su mirada, de como intimidaba e incitaba a actuar de mala manera, como un par de invaluables esmeraldas en un aparador, esperando despertar en el observador el deseo de robarlas.

"Creo que es mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación" sugirió, más con que preocupación que con cualquier otra aparente intención.

"¡No!" exclamo. Él arqueó una ceja ante el tono de su voz. "No, yo puedo ir sola. Gracias por la velada" dijo, y se separo del abrazo suavemente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Había dado media vuelta ya y avanzaba hacía la puerta, cuando Cross la llamo.

"Klaud." Ella volteó, y apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando él la alcanzó, acaricio su mejilla suave y brevemente, y junto sus labios de forma tan dulce y sincera que podría jurar que era otro hombre el que la besaba.

No forcejeó ni se resistió, sólo dejo aquel corto instante de equivocación fluir hasta desbordarse en sus sentidos, y entonces no pudo más; pensó que moriría si se apartaba en ese momento, y que moriría si seguía; quería estar ahí, entre sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo borrar su existencia.

Pues amar a Cross Marian es un error, y ella lo sabe. Pero es peor dejarse amar por él, porque eso la destruiría.

Rompió el beso sin decir nada, salió a enormes zancadas, tan rápido como el pulso de la sangre corriendo en apresuradas palpitaciones por sus venas le permitía ir.

Huyó, igual que la última vez pero de una manera diferente.

Más tristemente sabía, que mientras viviera, su mayor peligro no estaba allá afuera; no eran los akuma, ni los Noé, ni el Conde del Milenio. Ni la traición o el dolor.

_Era el amor que venía de ella y que sentía irradiar de él lo que sería su perdición._

* * *

**N O T A S**

_Al terminar el borrador de esto me di cuenta de que es casi el triple de la historia anterior que escribí. _

_Siempre he tenido la idea de que Cross formó alguna vez parte de la División Científica, que tiene más de 30 años, y que los vinos que bebe, según la autora, cuestan entre 3000 y 7000 dólares. Klaud, probablemente, no pasa de 29, su cabello alguna vez fue largo, y Lau Jimin siente rivalidad contra cualquier hombre que se le acerque._

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo entre Angst y cosas similares, quise abusar de los adjetivos. Tenía ganas de hacerlo :D_

_Regalo de cumpleaños. De mi para mi, (corazón) tres dias antes. Me amo._


End file.
